thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 (TDMU)
Plot What Becomes of Us Now TBA Cast Main * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Scott Porter as Nathan * Austin Abrams as Jake * Shia LaBeouf as Jason * Cissy Jones as Katjaa * Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr * Nicki Rapp as Lilly * Terence McGovern as Larry * Nicole Vigil as Carley * Sam Joan as Doug * Dan Castellaneta as Harlan Also Starring * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. * Ty Simpkins as Ben and Billy. * Mark Middleton as Mark. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene. * Erin Yvette as Lacey Greene. * Melissa Hutchison as Rachel and Susie Greene. * Nick Herman as Billy Greene. * Gavin Hammon as Arnold Greene. * Michael Raymond James as Dave. * Michael Zegen as Randall Culver. * Adam Harrington as Andrew St. John * Brian Sommer as Danny St. John * Maxwell Zorbel as Jake (Bandit) * Sean Ainsworth as Bandit 1 * Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John * Joshua Burrow as Terry Co-Stars * Jane McNeill as Patricia. * Kelley Davis as Paula. * James Allen McCune as Duncan. * Deja Dee as Mother 1. * Amy Cain as Mother 2. * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier. * Aaron Munoz as Tony. * Amber Chaney as Annette Greene. * Phillip DeVona as Nate. * Keedar Whittle as Sean. * Brian Hillard as Bloated Well Walker. Un-Credited * Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal. * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset. * Blade as Nelly. * Jewel Wilson as Josephine Greene. * Travis Charpentier as Camp RV Walker. * Steven Warren as Church Walker. * Brian Hillard as Well Walker. * Matthew Lyda as Hallucination Walker. * Kevin Galbraith as Swamp Walker. * Dustin Fletcher as Mert County Police Walker 1. * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Walker in Hershel Barn. * Joe Giles as Car Accident Walker. * Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. * Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo. (Deleted Scenes) * Jeremy Ambler as Walker. * Ashleigh Jo Sizemore as Big-Eyed Walker Woman. * Demetrice Jackson as Walkers. * Scottie Knollin as Walkers. * J.T. Seidler as Walker. * Regan Riley as School Girl Main Characters Deaths * TBA Trivia * Jimmy's name is changed to Duncan. * Katjaa, Kenny Jr, Lilly, Larry, Carley and Doug are added to the main cast from being Supporting in the previous season. * Unlike his comic and game counter-part, Shawn appears Alive. * This season was originally going to have 36 episodes however it was then changed to 18.